What it Feels Like
by Sasuke Uzumaki 83
Summary: He didn't remember anything at all. It freaked him out, but not that much. Waking up in an unfamiliar room was weird, and the monsters were, too, no doubt. But Stephano and Sasuke could stick it out together. SLIGHT NARUSASU, SHOUNEN-AI, AMNESIA NARUTO PEWDIEPIE CROSSOVER Rated T for language ONESHOT I repeat: ONE. SHOT.


**WHAT IT FEELS LIKE**

**Disclaimer: **Whoa! Disclaimer! I'm talking some serious shit, here!

**Summary: **He didn't remember anthing at all. It freaked him out, but not that much. Waking up in an unfamiliar room was weird, and the monsters were, too, no doubt. But Stephano and Sasuke could stick it out together.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT, PEWDIE OR ANYTHING HE CAME UP WITH, AND I ALSO DON'T OWN AMNESIA, becuase if I did it would be filled with gay unicorns. :D**

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy), might be considered scary, language, might be considered angsty towards the end (Trust me, I HAVE had wusses read my shit before, so warning you now.) This is not much like the Amnesia game, though it's supposed to be like it's in there. I don't even have Amnesia, so whatever.

**A/N: **This is what happens when you watch too much Pewdiepie and you have dreams in which you're Sasuke and you're obsessed with NaruSasu. Fun!

Anyways, this story doesn't follow me dream, in which I was actually in a forest, and the police came to get me out, and Naruto was there to catch me in his arms. I had hallucinated the whole building and monsters. :)

There was no body talking to Sasuke through the whole thing, and Naruto wasn't in there _nearly _as much.

The other version was when Sasuke was in an asylum and hallucinated that there were monsters (They were nurses and such) and he ended up killing them. But you can't kill in Amnesia, can you?

So, this is what it came out to be. I know, it sucks, but it's pretty much just me rambling.

**I DO NOT HAVE GRAMMAR/SPELL CHECK. TELL ME IF SOMETHING ABOUT GRAMMAR/SPELLING/REPETITIVE WORDS ANNOYS YOU AND I actually probably won't fix them. I mean, I'm too lazy to do that. :U**

**And, if you want to flame, flame. I need to get used to it, SO BRING IT ON, YOU MOTHA FUCKAHS!**

_**FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY, I WARN YOU THAT THESE ARE MY RAMBLINGS AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**_

* * *

_"You need to go on. You have to go on. They will go on. You will go on._

_**"You must go on."**_

* * *

He groaned, shifting in the bed he was currently laying on. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the faint light in the room. He turned over onto his side, shuffling the blankets, nudging the pillow into place. He groaned again, sliding his eyes open.

When had he gone to sleep? He didn't remember going to sleep. In fact, he thought, squinting his eyes, he didn't remember much anything at all. Nothing. He could recall nothing.

His eyes scanned the room. How had he gotten here? He didn't remember ever coming here. Then again, he didn't remember the room itself, or his own name, for that matter. He stood up on wobbley, unstable legs.

Alright, first thing's first. Observe the room.

The room wasn't anything special. There was a bed with green covers on it, which so happened to be the one he had woken up on. There was what looked like a desk in the oposite corner of the room. And the room? Well, it seemed to be made of some kind of stone, the door appeared to be wooden or something.

It was dark. That was one thing that he noticed. It was dark, so dark. The windows let in barely any light, so it was dark, dark, dark. He needed something to light the room up with. Something, anything, just make it light again.

He approached the desk cautiously. Well, as he neared it, he found that it was, indeed, a desk. He picked up the paper on it between his fingertips. Lightly, like a dirtied napkin, or something fowl smelling. He read it.

_"Hello there, Sasuke."_

Hold up. Sasuke? Yes, yes, he _was_ Sasuke. So the note was reffering to him. Now he understood it. Well, not really, but at least he knew his name.

_"Hello there, Sasuke._

_As you can see, you are in an unfamiliar room. In fact, everything is unfamiliar. It will all soon become very, very clear to you. Just be aware, Sasuke. You need to go on. You must go on._

_But just as you must go on, they must go on, too._

_They're in here, Sasuke, and you can't get out."_

Now this he didn't understand_. They_ must go on? Who's they? And they're in there, with _him?_ Sasuke glanced around the room. Nope, no one here. No one here at all.

Sasuke stuffed the note into his pocket. Why not keep it for later, huh? So, he couldn't get out. His eyes fell onto the door. He approached it slowly. Did he _want_ to open the door? They _are_ in there with him. So maybe he shouldn't? But he really _did_ want to get out...

His hands came up to rest on the handle. Don't worry, Sasuke, he reassured his trembling hands, it's nothing you can't handle. With that thought in mind, he tugged on the handle.

Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

It was locked.

When doors are locked... you needed a key. A key. So now he had to find a key somewhere. Well, hopefully in this room, so he could get out. A key. That shouldn'd be too hard to find.

Sasuke approached the desk once again. Desks have drawers, right? So maybe the key is in one of them...

He opened the first drawer. There was nothing inside, so he looked in the next one. Now this puzzled him. What was this? He picked up the object and the note from beneath it.

_"Use it when you're feeling unwell."_

Unwell? Why, he felt perfectly _fine!_

Then again, this darkness _was_ grating on his nerves.

He cast a quick glance around the room once again. Nothing was there except the darkness to greet his eyes. Well, that's a relief. At least _they_ weren't in the room with him.

He opened the last drawer. In it, a key. Well, wasn't that lucky? Sasuke walked up to the door, unlocking it with the key.

The key didn't fit; the door was still locked.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. Since the key didn't fit, this was a key to something else, and that meant that he _still_ had a key to find. As of now, he wasn't sure that it was such a bad thing. It was something to keep his mind off of the suffocating darkness, after all.

Again Sasuke approached the desk. He looked at the cabinet-like-compartment that was attatched. He pulled it open only to find that it was locked.

Well, great.

Sasuke tried the key and with a satisfactory 'click' the compartment came open. Inside there was a skull. Was that a _bad_ sign, or a _good_ sign? Again, Sasuke wasn't quite sure. He moved the skull aside and found what looked like oil under it. Oil for what? A candle? A lantern? A fire?

Sasuke put the oil in his pocket. Might as well keep it for later.

He glanced around the room again. Was... was the room _moving?_ Yes, Sasuke was absolutely certain that the room was _moving,_ _**crawling**_ even, the movements fraying Sasuke's composure. It was dark, too dark, and it was _really_ starting to get on Sasuke's nerves, now that he had nothing to focus on.

Sasuke walked to the opposite end of the room. There was a wardrobe on the wall opposite the desk, next to a small chest. Sasuke opened the wardrobe and screamed.

The dead and decaying pig fell out of the wardrobe. Sasuke took in a deep breath, trying to pull himself together. Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad. But as Sasuke looked around the room at the breathing walls, he decided that no, maybe it _was_ that bad.

In fact, maybe it was _worse._

He looked inside the wardrobe, finding an unlit candle. Great, that wouldn't do him much good. He looked at the chest on the ground. Maybe there was something in there...

He tried to open it, and, much to his surprise, it opened with a quiet ease. So it wasn't locked?

Inside there was a box. Sasuke picked it up and shook it. He looked at the bottom of the chest, finding the note there. He picked it up.

"_Remeber, even in the darkest moments, you may find light."_

Oh. Could he used this to light the candle? Sasuke stood up, almost jumping up and down with joy. Light, actual light. He could almost see it, could almost feel it. He looked from the candle in the wardrobe to the box in his hand.

How the hell did one _use_ this thing?

So, after twenty unsuccessful attempts, Sasuke finally lit the candle. As soon as it lit up Sasuke was comforted. The light was a nice comfort, much like seeking solace in a mother during a storm. Sasuke looked around the room, surprised to find that the walls weren't crawling anymore. Yes, this was fine.

_BANG, BANG, BANG._

Alright, no it wasn't.

Sasuke jumped to his feet, his heart hammering away in his chest. What the hell was _that? _He tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from, but he didn't have to; the door was being beaten down.

Think fast, fast, fast. Too slow, think faster, _faster._

The wardrobe. Sasuke could hide in there.

Sasuke clambered up into the wardrobe -making sure not to nock the candle over, of course- and closed the doors. He tried to force himself to breathe in through his nose, as to cut down on the noise he made.

The door came down with a final resounding _'CRASH'._ Sasuke huddled up in the wardrobe, pulling his knees to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, praying that whatever the hell it was it would just _go __**away. **_

Sasuke opened his eye a fraction. What exactly was it out there? Was it another person, waiting to take him out of there? How could Sasuke be sure?

Didn't people talk? Yes, yes, yes. People talk. They do indeed talk. Maybe Sasuke should talk? Maybe then the person would know that he was there? Well, just to be safe...

Sasuke opened the door slightly. He glanced around the room. There wasn't anyone on the left, not in front of him, not-

Sasuke screamed.

What. The. Hell. Was. _**THAT?**_

Sasuke was about to close the door but it was too late. The thing -with the mouth opened at an impossible degree, a strap wrapped around its torso- turned toward Sasuke. Again, he screamed.

What ws he supposed to do? What to do, what to do-

Sasuke jumped out of the wardrobe as the thing came after him. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but his legs seemed to carry him through the room, out the door of it, and into a corridor. He ran and ran and ran as the warning bells sounded off in his head, all around him, inside of him.

Suffocating him.

What was going on? Why was it so dark, what was that thing, why was he here, and _why_ couldn't he remember _anything?_

So many questions, still running time.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder and immediately regretted the action. Whatever the fuck it was was right on him. Sasuke screamed.

_Poof._

It was gone. Just like that, in a cloud of smoke, the mother fucker was gone. Sasuke stood still. His breathing was rapid, and his heart was about to burst, but he was safe.

For now, that is.

Sasuke shook, the walls crawling once again. Where was he? He just wanted to get out, to go home... but where was home? All he got out of trying to picture it was... blue. Just blue. Even though blue was just a colour, it had a comforting effect on his mind. He calmed down a fraction.

The raven shook his head, stood tall, and tried to tough it out. He turned around, walking back in the direction of the first room. All there was there was the door into the room and a dead end. Alright. Turn around it is, then.

He turned around, being greeted by the sight of a long and dark corridor. No more shadows, please, no more shadows...

The journey down the corridor was slow and painful for him. How many more things were in there with him? He wasn't sure that he wanted to know, but he was rather dreading the fact that he might have to find out.

On his right a door came up. He cocked his head at it. Alright, try this one. So he pulled it open, wincing at the creaking it made. His eyes weren't quite adjusted to this degree of darkness yet, and he didn't have a candle of any sort, so he couldn't see.

He cautiously walked into the room, tripping over something unseen on the floor almost immediately. He quickly looked where his feet were, but still he saw nothing, though the darkness all around him seemed to squirm, crawl, pulse, _**breathe.**_

Sasuke scrambled up onto his feet once again, brushing himself off. He looked down on his arm and let out a little yelp, wiping the bug off of him. He inhaled deeply, but immediately regretted the action as soon as whatever that smell was. Alright, no more deep breathing for him.

His eyes were adjusted slightly, so he made to move around the room, stepping over the silhouettes of whatever was lying on the floor. Whatever it was, there were _lots_ of them. He didn't see any desks in here, though he did see another wardrobe-like-thing. He opened it slowly, silently praying for nothing to be in there...

All he saw was something small. He picked it up, curioustiy bubbling up in him. He found that it had a handle, and with his eyes adjusted as much as they were, he could make out that it was a lantern. Oh, good. But how would he get it to light...?

The oil.

Sasuke dug around in his pockets, hoping that it hadn't dropped out of his pocket when he was running away from that... that _thing._ As he pulled the oil out and proceeded to fill the lantern, he decided that the thing should be taboo from his mind. Everytime he thought about it, it was... no, no, don't think about it.

Soon he filled the lantern and turned it on. He turned to look around the room and screamed.

Dead bodies.

Fucking _**EVERYWHERE.**_

The room was full of naked dead bodies, all seeming to be men. It made Sasuke's skin crawl, the walls pulse more and more, breathing heavier and heavier...

Saying he bolted out of the room would be an understatement. Honestly, at that moment, he put the Olympic runners to shame. He ran down the corridor for a while, not seeing any doors or anything. Nothing was with him, all it was was his running, all there was was the sound of his footsteps, the darkness around him, the shadows all around him...

One of the bodies from earlier flew out from the darkness, poofing in front of him. He let out a shrill scream, backing up quickly. He tripped on a crack in the floor, falling unceramoniously onto his ass. He cast a glance over his shoulder, only to be greeted by another one of those bodies, flying toward him, then poof.

He was pretty sure he couldn't have screamed any louder.

His hands came up to his head, clutching onto his hair. What was going on? Why was this happening? The lantern fell down onto its side, casting a light that let eerie shadows dance all around the raven. He gasped for breath, tears streaming down his face. Make it stop, make it stop...

There were the warning bells again. Sasuke looked up and screamed a scream that dwarfed all of his previous ones. He scrambled up, grabbing the lantern as he made a quick get away from the monster. Whatever it was, it was like the first one. He ran down the corridor, toward the place he came from.

As the door from earlier came up, he ran inside, slamming the door behind him. He pressed his forehead against it, sighing in relief. When he turned around, though, he screamed. Damn, if he kept this up, he would be hoarse in the morning.

If he kept this up, he would _kill_ himself before the morning.

The banging on the door brought him back to reality. He stepped over the bodies and climbed into the wardrobe, closing the doors in front of him. He tried to steady his breathing, gasping, gasping, begging, _pleading..._

The door came open with yet another _'Crash'._ Sasuke huddled up in the wardrobe, his attempts to stifle his cries and silence his breathing ruined. He sobbed, his head hurt so bad, everything was crawling, the lantern had run out of oil, so it was dark again. So dark, so dark, he just wanted it to stop. Blue, blue. He wanted that blue back.

The wardrobe was wrenched open, emitting a distressed screech from the raven haired man. The thing clawed at him as Sasuke tried to get away from it. Please, please, please! He clawed at the sides of the wardrobe, trying to get out, get out, get out...

He opened his eyes and gasped, his breathing heavy. He was in the first room again. Oh, god, no! He didn't want to be here, he never wanted to be here...

He sobbed. That was all he could do. That was all he was reduced to, a man who fell onto his side, curling up on the cold floor of a completely unfamiliar room, sobbing like there was no tomorrow, gasping, gasping, silently pleading.

The walls pulsed and writed, the floor breathing, laughing at him from underneath him. Had he always been like this...? No, he didn't think so, but then again, he didn't remember. He honestly didn't remember anything. The only thing he could even _slightly_ remember was blue. He liked the blue, and tried to focus on it.

His breathing slowed, become quieter and more regulated as his sobs died down. He grabbed the thing from earlier out of his pocket, remembering what the letter had said about feeling bad. So he drank it.

Ah, that's it. The walls slowed and then stopped completely, standing still. His heart beat at a regular pace, his tears stopping completely. For some reason, he felt like he had more of a grip on reality. That's right, reality. He was just dreaming, that was it. It was all over now, and he would remember everything in no time. Everything would become clear soon.

With that on his mind, he breathed out as he stood up, more determined to get out of here than before. He wanted to go back home, back to the blue. He wanted the blue back, and, well, hell, he was going to _get_ it back. Because Sasuke was better than this... right?

This made his resolve waver slightly. He didn't know if he was better than this or not. Shaking his head he decided that no, he was better than this, and that even if he wasn't he'd sure as fuck _make_ himself better than this.

He exited the room, walking down the corridor with confidence. He was fine, nothing would hurt him, he was completely fine...

...but there was that damned _darkness_ again! It broke down Sasuke's resolve with each confident step, broke it down with every hesitation, every pause, every nervous glance thrown over his shoulder. The walls, they were beggining to crawl again. Not at the extent as they were earlier, but they _were_ crawling, and that alone was making Sasuke fidgety all over again.

He walked into the room from earlier, convincing himself that the monster from earlier didn't exist since the beginning, though he couldn't stop the sigh of relief that made its way out of his lips when he didn't see it. He immediately tensed up at the sight of all of the silhouettes bodies on the floor, though. The almost invisible blood around him seemed to make the walls pulse that much more.

Making his way over to where he was attacked his eyes avoided the bodies on the floor. This seemed to be a bad idea, seeing as he tripped on one of them. He was sent sprawling onto the floor, his head smacking against the hardwood- or- stone, whatever the hell it was, he couldn't find the motivation to care at the moment.

His right hand came to rest on something smooth and cool. Sasuke almost withdrew his hand, but it clicked in his head as the lantern. As his fingers came up to curl around the handle Sasuke was relieved. Okay, at least he still had that.

His left hand came down to support himself as he stood again. He carefully made his way out of the room, making sure to not trip again. As soon as he left the room he felt immensley better, though the walls still crawled and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on their ends, it was better than he was doing back there.

One foot in front of the other, right foot, left foot, right foot, left... how much longer would he have to go through this corridor? At this point he was pretty convinced that it was never ending, though this conclusion went down the drain when he was knocked back as his head came in contact with a wall.

Alright, so this was a dead end? But there was nothing else in here! How would it-

-oh, it was a turn, that was all.

He stood up, rubbing his head with his free hand. So the journey continued. The carpet on the floor didn't go unnoticed by him. It was nice and soft under his shoes, tempting him to just lay there and... what? Die? That didn't sound as nice as it had earlier, the raven had decided.

He tensed up as a figure came into view. It stood taller than Sasuke, standing completely still. As Sasuke approached it hesitantly his eyes adjusted to the light change, and that was when he realized that it was a statue. Well, a suit of armor, but fuck the details. He sighed in relief.

He looked down the corridor again, noticing that there were more up ahead, and there was a door that was only about maybe ten feet from him. Sasuke walked up to it as it drew him in, the walls all crawling around him with a sickly disturbing sound.

The door wasn't locked, so he invited himself in. He was immediately relaxed -only slightly, mind you- when no bodies greeted his eyes, and there was an already lit candle on the desk, beside a another slightly small candle, also lit. The light was very welcoming, bringing a cease in the movement of the walls, though the dancing shadows the candles cast made Sasuke tense slightly.

He came up to the desk, and the first thing he noticed on the desk was a golden figure. It was a man who was kneeling on an almost trapizoid base.

"Well, hello."

Sasuke almost jumped at the sound of his own voice. It seemed so foreign, so unfitting for the atmosphere, what with its low and silky qualities. He tried once again.

"So, how are you?"

Alright, now that Sasuke was over the voice, he found himself wondering why he was talking to a miniature statue. Why was he doing this, again? Was it _strange_ to talk to random statues? Well, if the feeling of strange insanity from everything else was to go by, talking to a statue was the least of his worries.

Wait- insanity?

Yes, yes, insanity. Definately insanity. This whole thing was insane, completely insane, completely and unnatural and utterly _absurd_. So, insanity it was. But, did that mean that he was insane? Insanity?

Is this what it feels like?

Sasuke wasn't sure that he totally appreciated the thoughts that were running through his head, so he shook them out and decided to talk out his problems to this golden statue.

"Am I really insane?" He questioned. There was no reply, just silence. Why wouldn't he answer?

Sasuke face plamed. Of course, it was a statue, and statues don't talk. So, what? He had to talk for it?

"I don't know, are you?"

Sasuke wasn't sure he quite liked his voice as the statue's own. So, he tried to make a weird foreign accent and attempted to bring it to life once again.

"I don't know, are you?" He repeated.

Perfect. That voice would do him just fine. So, with the statue at hand, Sasuke went to check in the desk, but not before unclipping one end of the handle, then clipping it to a belt loop. The first drawer revealed a letter.

_"Don't listen to him._

_Don't trust him."_

Don't trust... who? Oh, yes, Sasuke remembered that he now had a companion, so he repeated the question aloud.

"Don't trust who?"

"I have no idea, Sasuke, it's your job to figure these things out, not mine."

"So you're not going to help me? Well, fuck you, then."

"You're really going to insult me? I'm your only friend in here, and I can just stop talking to you."

"Yeah, yeah... wait... you don't think-"

"That the letter is talking about me? That would be insane."

"But _everything_ is insane; it only fits."

Sasuke wanted to strangle himself. He was talking about untrusting a _statue,_ one that was _his own_ mind. So who was it refering to, himself? But, if he couldn't trust himself... then who was there to trust? No one! There wasn't even anyone to _not_ trust!

He checked the next drawer, finding another one of those boxes from earlier.

"Do you know what these are called?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh... let's call them lighter boxes for now."

"Lighter boxes?"

"You're right, that's lame. Let's see... how about 'tinderboxes'?"

"Tinderboxes... has a pleasent ring to it, don't you think?"

"Of course it does, I came up with it."

"Of course."

The third drawer turned up nothing, and the compartment also turned up nothing. Sasuke stood up and saw nothing else in the room to examine, so he decided that it might be best to leave. He grabbed the lantern, making his way out. He jumped when he saw the statue outside the door, but exhaled soon after.

"I'm sorry, sir, you scared me."

"Did you say sir?" The statue asked.

"Well, yes, of course; it's _obvious_ that he's a sir." Sasuke replied.

"Maybe he's the one you can't trust."

Ah. Sasuke shifted his weight onto his left foot. Huh. Now he was seeing the statue in a whole new light. Don't trust him?

"You _sure_ he's the one I can't trust?"

"Well, he's the only one here other than me and you, so you shouldn't trust him."

"Well, alright..." Sasuke looked at the statue, his whole body on guard.

"How should I untrust it...?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I don't know, knock its helmet off or something."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds good."

And that is why Sasuke proceeded to go down the corridor, 'untrusting' all of the statues along the way. He stopped when he came up to a door, though it was different from all of the others. It was red with decorative... decorative... decoration... things. Even with the walls crawling and that sickening sound assaulting his ears he didn't hesitate to put the statue down and open the door.

"It's locked." He stated simply. The statue snorted.

"No fucking shit, Sherlock."

"Hey, it was worth a try- golden- statue- thing... what's your name?"

"I don't know." If the statue could shrug, it would have.

"Um... Gerardo."

"What? No! Do I _look_ like a _**Gerardo?"**_

"You're right, you don't. Hm, let's see... Arnold?"

"That's even worse than Gerardo."

"Uh... Yuri?"

"I might just take Gerardo."

"How about..." Sasuke racked his brain for a good name. "Naruto."

"What? Even _Arnold_ is better than _Naruto."_

"You're right, it doesn't suit you. How about... uh... uh... Ste-Steve-Steph-Stephanie."

"Stephanie? Do I _look_ like I wear panties?"

"Stephano, then."

"Stephano, _now_ we're talking."

"Stephano it is, then." Sasuke picked Stephano up. "Stephano the statue."

"Let's just stick with 'Stephano'."

"Yeah, yeah, shutup."

So his voyage down the corridor continued, until he came to a fork in the... corridor. He looked down the left, then the right, and being greeted by darkness down both sides, Sasuke made a whining noise.

"Staphano, what side should I take?" Sasuke whined.

"Stop whining and be a fucking man. Go to the right."

"Alright, Stephano, I trust you."

So down the right it was. The left hallway wasn't that long, ending with a door. He opened it, but it wouldn't budge. Sasuke groaned, then glared at Stephano.

"What? How was _I_ supposed to know the door was _locked?"_ Stephano asked.

"Of course the door is locked. _No__fucking __**shit,**__ Sherlock." _Sasuke bit at him.

"Hey, hey, don't get your panties in a twist. Now, just turn around and go the other way."

"Fine." Sasuke stuck his nose up, huffing out a breath.

So, down the other way they went. That end also ended in a door, but a turn accompanied it. This door was, surprisingly, unlocked. They entered the room with the chilled air hanging all around them, so thick, so stale...

There were shelves in there. Not book shelves, just shelves. Sasuke went down the rows, observing the objects on them. His eyes widened as he noticed a tinderbox. He picked it up, along with the other three along with it, then the oil on the next shelf and, finally, an old rusted key.

"What is this does this go to?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, don't ask me."

"Sorry, I'm just used to talking out loud now."

So Sasuke made his way back into the corridor, then a right turn into the previous corridor. Walking, walking, then the door. Sasuke put the key in, but it didn't fit. Sasuke pressed his lips into a thin line, but continued down the corridor to the red, decorative door. He put the key into that door.

It didn't fit.

Now Sasuke outright groaned. Why, why wasn't luck on his side? What, why? Why?

_"It's just a nightmare, Sasuke. Please, wake up, you're worrying me."_

Sasuke jumped at the voice. It sounded... familiar. Who's voice was that? And _where_ did it come from?

"Who was that?" Stephano asked.

"I don't... not quite sure..." Sasuke answered, glancing at the ceiling.

"That was beautiful grammar." The comment went unnoticed by Sasuke, who was still attempting to inspect the ceiling.

"Well, whatever it was, it's stopped now."

"Not whatever, whoever. I feel like I know him." Sasuke told Stephano.

"What's his name?"

"I don't know."

"Did you consider that maybe _that's_ the guy you shouldn't trust?" Sasuke stopped, his shoulders tensing. He looked at Stephano.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, maybe. I mean, it makes sense..."

"But _nothing_ makes sense, so how can you be so sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you're not asleep." Stephano pointed out.

"Maybe I am."

"Look around you, Sasuke; do you _feel_ asleep?"

"Well..." Sasuke looked around. "...no. I suppose you're right, Stephano."

"I'm always right."

"Watch that ego of yours, it might blow with how inflated it already is." Sasuke said as he made his way back down into the corridor. He turned to the left and made his way down the corridor, turning right when the corridor turned. This time it didn't end in a door, but rather a very large _room._

Sasuke breathed out in awe, appreciation, anticipation? He wasn't sure, but the room was gorgeous, what with the spiraling starcases that went down either way, the large space and the decorative carpet. Even the spiderwebs added a nice touch to it, though the longer Sasuke stared at the spiderwebs and spiders the more the walls writhed around him.

They made their way down the right staircase, which led them to the same floor as the left one, though the left one seemed to continue down futher. Sasuke looked around at the five doors in the room. Well, alright, first one first.

Sasuke tried the right-most door, which wasn't locked, thank goodness. The room was empty, some rocks that seemed to have crashed in through the wall blocking whatever was on the other side. Sasuke noticed the container of oil next ot him, so he picked it up, then looked at his lantern. Didn't he have oil? ...so why hadn't he filled his lantern?

He filled the lantern up with both of the oils and lit it. There, that was better. The walls seemed to settle as the light lit the place up. So that was good. Sasuke looked around, and, upon seeing nothing else in the room, he left.

Next door. He opened it, but it refused to open. He tried the key, but it didn't fit. He groaned. Why was it locked? It didn't _feel_ locked, just felt... shut. He glanced at the hinges. Oh, rust... damn. Maybe when he got more oil he could oil them and get them to turn... but what if it didn't work? He didn't want to waste his oil, he needed light!

So, onto the next door. The next door revealed a wardrobe, another desk, some more shelves and a cracked window. Thoughts of escaping through the window died down as he saw a figure pass by through it.

"Please tell me you saw that, Stephano."

"Huh? See what?" Sasuke looked at Stephano in disbelief.

"Just kidding, Sasuke. Jeeze, loosen up and get that stick out of your ass."

For some reason the statement made Sasuke calm a slight degree. He wasn't sure why, in fact, it was very weird that that kind of talk would make him feel better, but somehow it helped him. It felt familiar, safe, secure. A sanctuary in this insane world...

Whatever it was outside approached the window, pressing against the glass. Sasuke gasped, turning the lantern off instincively. He couldn't really see it clearly, so his reasoning was that it was even harder for it to see him. The thing moved on, but the walls were absolutely squirming and pulsing again.

Now that the lantern was back on, the walls stopped slightly, but they still moved, proud and true. Saskue gulped.

"Stephano, why is everything moving?"

"Maybe you're going insane." Sasuke looked at him funny.

"Going insane? Why would _I_ be going insane?"

Why did that statement sound so weird to him? Well, whatever, he would just shrug it off, anyways. He appraoched the wardrobe and opened it. He screamed, almost dropping Stephano in the process, but the monster poofed away before any damage could be done. So now they had a safe Stephano in the hands of a frozen solid Sasuke.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sasuke, it's gone."

Sasuke gulped. "Easier said than done."

With the walls moving again, that sound back once again, it was a bit harder to get over it for the poor boy. But he decided to try to shake it off, or- play- it- off- whatever the hell the term was. Since there was nothing in the wardrobe, Sasuke closed it.

He made his way over to the desk, checking all of the drawers and the compartment. Nothing, nada. But when he pulled back he noticed a note under the desk. Getting down on his hands and knees he retrieved it, reading it quickly.

_"You've been doing well, Sasuke."_

Wait... did that mean that this person was _with_ him, too? Like... a spectator? Maybe it was God...

_"I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You've made it quite far, further than some other individuals had gone. But I want you to know, Sasuke, that you can't trust him. Don't trust him, Sasuke, no matter how familiar-"_

_"Sasuke, wake up, please. Are you crying? Sasuke, what's wrong?"_

_"-or comforting he sounds. He's not to be trusted, Sasuke. Don't trust him, you're not asleep, you're fully awake. You're not insane, and he'd never accept that fact. He'd only hurt you in the end, Sasuke. Leave-"_

_"Sasuke, you're shaking! Sasuke, please, please wake up! What does it take to wake you up? Please!"_

_"-leave while you can. Run, Sasuke, run."_

Run.

Sasuke ran, alright. He didn't know where he was going, but he was on his way, and that was all that mattered. But it didn't matter how far he went, the voice followed him, chased him...

_"Wake up, Sasuke, wake up, please. Please Sasuke, I'm here..."_

No, he's not there. He's not anywhere, just his voice. Not even his voice is there, just tune it out. Tune him out, tune him out...

He jumped and screamed when the door to his left was hit rather roughly, though nothing else happened to it. Sasuke decided to stop, to rest. He leaned against the wall into a sitting position, breathing deeply through his mouth.

"Could you loosen your grip a bit?"

"Oh, sorry, Stephano." Sasuke set the statue down next to him on the floor.

"Thank you."

Sasuke brought a knee up, resting an outstretched arm on it, his other hand running through his now completely unruly and sweat drenched ebony hair. Tears made their way down their face as he laughed.

"What am I going to do?"

The question went unanswered by his golden companion. The tears turned to outright sobs as his body shook with uncontrolable laughter. He just wanted to get out, get out, get out... where was the exit, anyway? As Sasuke calmed down, the walls pulsed more violently than before, the sound of them crawling louder. He picked Stephano up, bringing him up to his face.

"Where are we going to go, Stephano?"

"I don't know what direction, as long as we're going forward."

Sasuke smiled a weak smile, his left over tears moving downward.

"Sounds like a plan."

So forward they went. Forward ended up leading them down stairs via the left set of spiraling stairs, down to what appeared to be a basement. The walls were laughing at him along with the floor, but Sasuke was more concerned with the darkness, his lantern having run out of oil already.

There was only one door in there, along with some unlit candles on a stand. Sasuke set Stephano down to light them when something exploded, sending the wall crashing down around him, wrenching a scream from the man's lungs.

After the dust settled Sasuke stood up, the walls pulsing more and more, the sound of them getting louder and louder. Sasuke looked around, alarmed.

"Stephano?"

Sasuke moved quickly, pushing and clawing the debris away from the pile. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. He needed Stephano! He couldn't do this without him! His determination kept up as he dug through all of the debris in a desperate attempt to find his friend, but, alas, there was no friend to be found.

"Stephano! NO!" Sasuke cried out.

A while was spent with him sitting, sobbing in deisbelief. But after that, he wiped his tears away, calming hiself down. Stephano would call him a wuss or something, tell him to move on, to go forward.

Yes, forward seemed like a very good direction to be moving in.

Though as Sasuke noticed that his only friend was gone _and_ his lantern now broken, the bottom half somewhere along the debris, Sasuke wasn't sure that he could go on. The raven sucked it up, detatching the lantern from his belt loop, stood up and moved forward.

He walked into the only door that wasn't blocked -the way he had come was blocked- and tensed as his eyes began to adjust to the surrounding darkness. Alright, Sasuke, you can do this.

_"You can do this, Sasuke. Wake up, I know you can."_

Sasuke shook his head. No, no, no, he couldn't. He couldn't wake up, he couldn't.

"I can't wake up." Sasuke whispered, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

Now with his eyes adjusted to the darkness enough to make out shapes he contined to venture into the room. Every step was tortureous, knowing that every step he took got him further and further away from home. Where was home, again? That's right, awake, that's where it was. All he had to do was wake up and he'd be home. So why couldn't he?

There was a lever on the wall. Sasuke pulled it up, heard a sound, but when he looked around, nothing had changed in the room. It wasn't much to scratch his head about, because something in _another_ room had changed, obviously. What, he wasn't sure, but of course, he'd find out.

_"Wake up, Sasuke..."_

Seriously, could he shut up for, oh Sasuke didn't know, _FUCKING FOREVER?_ Then again, the voice was comforting. It symbolized that soeone still had hope in him, which caused a slight upturn of Sasuke's lips.

"Alright, Stephano, where to?"

Oh yeah, Stephano was gone. Well, suck it up, be a man, and go. So he went down the hall that was attatched to the room. Hall? That was strange, he didn't call these halls. It seemed more natural than corridor, though... was this a natural reaction to what was happening? He seemed to question every little thing that happned, and it _did_ sucessfully take his head off of most of the issues at hand -like how dark it was, how much the walls were crawling, how he wanted to fall down and just die- and it made a sense of calm was over him. Yes, maybe this was his brain's natural reaction to the issues at hand.

Another door came into view, so Sasuke entered, seeing as there was nowhere else to go, judging by the sudden dead end in the corridor- _hall way._ Inside the room was water, about up to the top of his ankles, and a gate that was open. Was _that_ what the lever opened? Wait...

...What was that splashing noise?

Sasuke looked around frantically, quickly spotting splashes that were approaching him. Oh, shit. Oshitohshtohshitohsitohsit- calm down, Sasuke, just... there's a box over there! Yeah, he just needed to calm down and make it over there. Well, since calming down was out of the question he scrambled onto the box, the walls dancing all around him. Next to the box was a desk, and on the desk was a torso and a leg. Sasuke inhaled and remembered all too late that these things smelled so horrible...

Swallowing down his fear of the decaying limbs Sasuke threw the leg out into the water with a satisfactory _'Splash'_. The thing, whatever the hell is was, made its way over to the leg, eating it up quickly, the blood tainting the water, colouring it red. Sasuke winced, making his way past the open gate, which shut behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief. Alright, now that _that_ was over... he was somewhere. A hallway, actually. He went down the hallway, coming to a glass display case. Inside it; a key.

Cue the head scratching. Alright, how to go about this... Sasuke eyed the chair next to it. Maybe...

"But, Sasuke, I don't want to!"

To say Sasuke was shocked would be an understatement.

"You talk, too?"

_"You don't want to do what, Sasuke?"_

"Yes, I talk, Sasuke. Now don't open the display case with me!"

"But- I don't have another way to, uh- uh- Mr. Chair."

"Alright, Sasuke. If it's ompletely necessary, I'll help you. After all, you're my only friend." Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, I am your friend."

Well, not quite sure that friends hoist eachother up on their heads and smash them into a glass display case, but whatever. Maybe that is friendship, if you're into that kind of thing. Sasuke took the key out carefully, taking care to not cut himself on the glass shards. They key was just a silver one, though it was larger than the others. What was _this_ key to...?

"Thank you for helping me, Mr. Chair."

"You're welcome, Sasuke, and goodbye."

"Goodbye."

With that, Sasuke opened the door at the end of the hallway. The door led into a room that seemed familiar. It had what seemed like a crumbled wall in the middle, and...

"STEPHANO!"

Sasuke rushed to pick the golden statue up, wiping the dust off of him.

"I was waiting for you all along, Sasuke."

"I'm sorry."

_"Why are you sorry, Sasuke?"_

"Is he _still_ talking?"

"Yeah, kind of."

_"...you're not waking up, are you?"_

"Don't know what he's talking about." Stephano said stubbornly.

"He's been sounded rather concerned."

"Ah, screw him. Come on, let's go."

So go they went. Up the stairs, up into the large room from earlier, though this time there was one of those monsters in the room. It hadn't noticed Sasuke yet, so he hid behind the stairs as he watched it.

Apparently watching it pissed it off.

It turned toward Sasuke, speeding up in it's clumsy walking. Sasuke screeched. Clutching Stephano he took off up the stairs, down the corridor from earlier. He ran until he saw the red decorative door from earlier. Sticking the newest key into there the door came open. Sasuke let himself in, closing the door behind him, the warning bells fading away, until they stopped completely. Sasuke sighed in relief, sliding down onto the floor.

He ran a hand through his hair, looking through the dark room, the walls like catepillars, or fish out of the water... he noticed a door at the end of the room. He stood up, making his way to it, though he stepped on something as he walked. He looked down at the note on the floor. Picking it up, he read it.

_"Sasuke, what did I tell you?_

_You need to turn around, boy. This isn't the right way, you won't get anywhere from going here."_

Sasuke looked up at the door in front of him. It looked like it could be an exit, though, and he really wanted to go home...

**"No, you don't want to go home."**

Sasuke jumped at the voice, dropping the note in his hand. He looked around the room quickly, wide eyed.

**"Behind you, Sasuke."**

Sasuke turned around, being greeted by a ghostly figure. Actually, he was pretty fucking sure it was a ghost.

"Let me at him, Sasuke, I'll kill 'im for you." Stephano said. Sasuke threw the statue, the ghost laughing as it went through him.

**"You should have listened, Sasuke. Now you have to face the consiquences."**

Sasuke shook his head. No, no, no. What was he going to do? He had to get back home! Back home to- well, whoever the hell that guy was!

_"Sasuke, what's wrong? You're CRYING again! God damnit, Sasuke, wake up!"_

**"You shouldn't listen to him, you shouldn't hope. You are nothing, and that's what you'll always be."**

_"Sasuke, please, wake up."_

**"Don't listen to him, boy."**

The doors came crashing down, the walls broke in places, letting a whole bunch of whatever those creatures were, the alarm bells in his head going off louder than before, the walls moving more than ever before, and all Sasuke could manage to do was fall onto his side. His body convulsed, the tears coming down, but not a sound came from him. Everything, this was too much, too much...

_"Sasuke, just wake up, I'll be here when you wake, I promise."_

His body convulsed more as he stood, stumbling over to the door, clutching his arms, blood trailing down them, and still Sasuke moved. He tried to move quickly, though the monsters got to him. He was dragged down, Stephano falling from his clutches. He reached out for Stephano as he was dragged by the creatures behind him.

"NARUTO! PLEASE!"

* * *

Arms were around him, warmth enclosing him as tears streamed down his cheeks. He was gasping for breath, but none seemed to make it into his lungs...

"Shh, Sasuke, I'm here. It's alright; it was just a nightmare."

A tanned hand came up to brush the bangs out of the raven's face, emitting a sharp intake of breath from said raven.

"You alright, Sasuke? Damn, must have been some nightmare to get you like this..."

A nose burried into the ebony locks, calming Sasuke down immensly. They sat there like that, the blond's heart beat calming Sasuke down bit by bit.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-"

"No, no, don't be sorry, everyone gets nightmares every once in a while..." Naruto whispered into his lover's ear.

"Thank you..."

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"For being here." Naruto chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Naruto asked, looking Sasuke in the eye as he pulled away slightly.

"You wouldn't ever not be here, and that's why I'm thanking you." Sasuke whispered, looking down.

Naruto blinked.

"Damn, that must have been one scary ass night mare." Sasuke playfully shoved Naruto away.

"Shutup." A smile presented itself on the raven's face. Naruto sat up, pressing his forehead to Sasuke's.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said, chuckling.

"Hn." Was the short reply.

It was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **If you have made it to this point, you are VERY brave. I mean, you could probably take my OTHER 16 fanfictions!

You're so brave you could review! I mean, look at the COOL, NEW REVIEW BOX! COOL, RIGHT?

It feels like commenting on a Pewdiepie video, let me tell you. If you dared to enjoy this, you should watch Pewdiepie. See where my madness got my motivation!

_**REVIEWS, FLAMES?**_

_**PLEASE?**_


End file.
